Ducks in the Water
by Kyuubi-Foxy-Girl
Summary: Hinata and her daughter are bonding! Join them as they have fun! OC and OOC [NarutoXHinata]


A/N: Hmm… I think I'm writing too many tragedies lately… Well, a lot aren't posted due to me writing different ones and not continue. LOL! What inspired me to do this was… I don't know, I needed to add something sweet to the HinaXNaru pairing, cuz if not, people will think I'm anti that pairing… Okay that didn't make sense… Oh yes, umm… the romance in here is between Naruto and Hinata, not her and the kid… Just needed to point that out… Okay!

On with the story!

**

* * *

****Ducks in the Water**

* * *

"Mommy!!! Can we go outside today?" A young, familiar voice called out to me. Yes, that is my daughter, Mitsuko.

I walked over to her room, surprised that she was up this early. She was standing on her bed, which was next to her window. The see-through orange curtain was pulled back due to her looking outside.

I sat on the bed close to where she stood. "You know it's raining out today. Neither your father nor I would want you to get sick." She jumped onto my lap.

"How do I get sick fwom wain?" I chuckle to myself whenever she makes an attempt to make an 'R' sound, but who can blame her? She's only four.

"Well that's a complicated thing, sweetie. But anyways, why would you like to go outside in this kind of weather?"

"Look at the big puddle outside Mommy! I want to jump in it!" She stood on the bed once more, and pointed outside. I glanced outside and what I saw might be the hugest puddle I ever laid eyes on…

"Well…" I tried to think of something to keep her from going outside. "How about we go outside tomorrow, when it isn't raining. Then we can stay outside longer."

"No." She crossed her chubby little arms. "I want to go outside now!"

I sighed. Why can't we just visit her father like any other day?

'_No!' _The elders of the village would say. '_He has too much paperwork, overdue missions to file and schedule, and should not be bothered by his family members, who only distract him from his work!' _

'Well, that's what I get for marring the Hokage!' I joked to myself. 'He is a man who is too kind and spoils his kid. And his wife, but I'm okay with that.' I smiled.

"What's so funny?" Mitsuko asked.

"Nothing, sweetie." I replied, standing up from the bed and picking her up. "Let's get changed, shall we?"

I took her to the bathroom, and decided to give her a bath, because Mister Hokage would always do it right after he comes home, but he's staying late today. Yes it was early for it but I just need something to occupy her for a bit.

"Well if I'm gonna take a bath, I have to have bubbles! Daddy always gives me bubbles!" She whined, somehow knowing she was gonna- I mean- going to take one. She had a rubber duck in her hand- one that her dad gave her. She has never parted with it from what I see.

As I let the water run I found the bubbles under the sink, and I poured it in with the water still running. I turned it off, water being half high and bubbles about a quarter above it. The bubbles also made an orange dye in the water and the bubbles itself.

'_Like father, like daughter._' I thought. Orange was his favourite colour, as was Mitsuko.

"Don't look!!!" She said, about to undress. I smiled as I walked outside, closing the door just enough so that I can see light coming from it.

"Did Daddy teach you how to wash yourself?" I asked, just in case she doesn't want me to come in.

"… I can close my eyes when Daddy tells me to…" She replied hesitating, thinking for only a moment.

I heard a splash so that's when I entered.

"When we go outside, can I weaw (wear in cause you didn't know) my ducky wain coat?" She asked while I was getting the soap.

"Of course." I replied getting the cloth ready. "Close your eyes, your about to get wet!"

I picked a cup up, poured the water into it, and dumped it on her black hair. Her lavender eyes opened up, and again I splashed it in her hair. She laughed.

"That tickled!"

I smiled.

After I cleaned her off, I let her play a bit in the water with her ducks. I have no idea why she likes them so much… but then again, I shouldn't be talking…

When I was young… (you ever get that feeling when there's a flashback…?)

_"That's it Hinata! You almost got it!" Kiba would cheer. Shino would nod in agreement. _

_'Almost, that's not good enough!' Every time I trained, every long, painful time I use my chakra to train, I never feel like I get better. _

_Even though Kiba is a good friend, as was Shino, there was something that they did to me. What they said was different from him. He never said almost, close, or even just nod. _

_"Come on Hinata! Train harder, you can do it!" or "You'll get it, practice!" _

_He makes you know that you're getting it… _

_That's why I married him… _

_He has these big, hopeful blue eyes, encouraging speech, determination, and… he went through the same thing as what I did. _

_People shunned us… _

"MOM!!! I NEED A TOWEL!!! I HAVE TO GO OUTSIDE!!!"

She called me out of my fantasy… oh well… day dream later, kid now… or visa versa…

I ran/walked in with a yellow towel in my hands. I dried her off and wrapped the towel around her.

"I want to pick out what I wear." She said as she went in her room. "Don't come in!"

I smiled to myself… I'm so lucky in which she could change herself. I giggled…

I walked into the bathroom, to my surprise, it wasn't _as_ wet as I thought. The floor was very slippery, bubbles and that shine told the story. She splashed. A lot. She also forgot to unplug the drain, leaving me to wet my arms. Well at least I didn't wet my pajama shirt or bottoms… oh but mess! I left the room momentarily to get a mop or something that would pick up the water…

After I cleaned up a bit, I changed into something that was rain-appropriate. I ended up wearing a purple shirt with black pants; I'll just bring an umbrella and a hat. I combed my hair, and decided what to make for him…

_No one would dare look at him… it was as if a virus was spreading, if he was there, no one else was. If was on the streets, they would pay no attention. If he was relaxing, people mocked him. _

_'Oh it's that boy! Run!' _

_'That stupid boy, trying to contaminate our village, he got some nerve to do that!' _

_But I paid no attention to their words. I saw him for what he is to me. A determined, kind person who pushes the limits. _

_Though my dad never let me go within 10 meters near him, I looked at him secretly, admiring his courage, determination, and confidence. All of which I had lacked. _

_Severely… _

"Mommy, can we go outside now?" Mitsuko once again broke me away from my dreams.

I knelt so I could make eye contact. "Let's wait a bit. What would you like for lunch?"

"Can we go out to eat?" Her eyes pleading, just wanting to go outside so badly.

"Sure." I replied pulling her in for a hug.

"Let me get my waincoat." She released and ran into her room. She left with a 'ducky' rubber coat, with matching hat and boots. I smiled.

"How much do you love ducks?" I said once again kneeling to her.

"This much!!!" Her arms spread apart. I tickled her belly. Her laughs are so heart warming, it's so cute!

"Let's get your stuff on."

When she was all ready, I grabbed an umbrella. I told her to take one, but she said no.

"I need to enjoy the rain!"

Well, at least she enjoys stuff. I opened the door to find the rain had lightened a bit, so it was a drizzle. When we walked away, she ran to the nearest puddle and…

SPLASH!

Water from the sky seemed to stop from falling for a second as I got wet from head to toe with_ dirty_ water. My hair felt like it was stained brown with how much mud was in it.

"Stay in the yard, I'm going to change…" I said frustrated. I just want to go have a nice rainy day without worries… Now I have to change…

_Fifteen or so minutes later. _

"Mitsuko! Let's go!" I said as a warning that if she splashed she won't play outside any more. I double checked that my hair wasn't dirty by running my hands through it.

"Fine, fine." She signed. Her coat was, instead of white, brown as with her boots. I guess it was the mud.

We walked for a bit until we got to a restaurant that she really wanted to go to.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" She begged.

"Fine! Let's go sweetie." I knew very well why she chose it. Her father and she would always go here on Monday. He comes home early then. I like to call it break time… for their unknown reasons. Ha.

She took off her coat and we didn't wait long to be seated. There was only a few people there, besides the workers. She put her coat and hat on her seat, and took out a duck from her pocket.

"Why did you bring that?" I asked as the waitress come over and greeted us. I just let my daughter order. I'll eat when my husband comes home. Mitsuko must know her as she asked her how her duck was, or she was being polite. I ran my fingers through my dark hair as I waited for her to leave. I asked Mitsuko to tell me about all she knows about that creature she loves so much…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

After we left the restaurant, she told me to skip all the way home.

"Why do you do that?"

"It's because me and Daddy do it all the time when we come home!" I giggled at the thought of _my husband_ skipping. I wonder how he does it…

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why didn't we visit Daddy today?" Her eyes were looking near the distance, I believe she was looking at the Hokage tower.

"Well he is very busy right now, you'll see him tomorrow." I knelt to her. "He's doing _boring_ paper work!" I playfully rolled my eyes as she laughed.

"Oh, and do you have you duck?" I asked.

"I always have it Mommy!" She showed it to me.

She began skipping and I join soon after. I feel like I'm a kid again!

We skipped and something amazing happened to her…

The puddle outside our home, something was in it. It was moving.

It was a brownish- black colour, with an orangey end to it… it took me a moment to figure what it was but she knew right away… It was a duck. That surprised me because the lake is on the other side of Konoha… But who cares… She ran over as fast as her little legs could go. I smiled, she must be so happy.

But that soon disappeared… There wild animals! They could hurt her! So here I am running to make sure she doesn't get hurt when I see she's petting it!

"Mitsuko! Get back here!"

"Mommy it's friendly."

_POOF!!! _

It… disappeared…?

'_Ha!' _I joked mentally. '_A ninja duck!' _

A hand was on my shoulder that scared me a little to the point of insane.

_'Is that the ninja duck?_'

I turn around to see my blonde beauty.

"Naruto-kun!" I said hugging him. "I thought you had to do some work?"

"Ha! I finished that early. It was easy." He smiled and put his hand behind his head.

I gave him a kiss on the lips when that classic line came out, "Eww! Mommy and Daddy sitting in a twee!"

Naruto picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Nice to see you too." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Daddy, Daddy, guess what?"

"What?"

"There was a duck there! And it disappeared!" She replied with a big smile on her face.

I smiled at them. Two of a kind.

Then I noticed something.

It wasn't raining.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

A/N: Sooo… was it good? Some might be wondering why her name is Mitsuko. That means 'Child of Light'. If you know what Hinata's name means then… yeah.

Please Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
